


It's cold outside

by lostonplatform934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonplatform934/pseuds/lostonplatform934
Summary: Harry and Ginny cuddle around Christmastime.Very loosely inspired by "Baby, it's Cold Outside"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	It's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> It's been wayyyy too long since I've posted a fic and I knew I needed to write something for Christmas (even though this is short and not super Christmas-y; forgive me).
> 
> This takes place during the Christmas holidays of Ginny's seventh year.

Ginny Weasley was aware of facts. 

The facts being that it was nearly midnight and her mother would be waiting up for her, ready to interrogate her about why the muggle film she had allegedly seen that night had run so long. 

But Ginny was also aware of how good it felt to be pressed against Harry’s bare chest, breathing in his indescribable scent, his fingers drumming so softly down the skin of her back. 

And the fact was that Ginny did not want to move. 

Besides, it was cold outside, the snow falling in heavy flakes. Inside, flames were burning in the fireplace and Harry had cast warming spells on his covers. 

There had been no trip to the muggle cinema. That had been a ploy to get Ginny out of the Burrow on her first night back from Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. They had gone out to dinner at a lovely muggle restaurant, decorated with mistletoe and funny-looking figurines Harry told Ginny were supposed to be elves. Then, they had gone back to Grimmauld Place for more intimate alone time. 

That had been hours ago, but that was a fact Ginny was trying to ignore. 

Ginny felt Harry shift underneath her, so she nuzzled into his neck to stave off the inevitable. She was aware of what was coming. 

“Gin, it’s getting late,” Harry murmured, starting to stroke her scalp in a way that made Ginny wonder how he expected her to ever move. 

“Mmmmm,” Ginny groaned in response, pressing her lips to Harry’s neck. “You’re so warm. It’s cold outside.” 

He kissed the back of her head.

“Your mum will start to worry.” 

“It’s cold outside.” 

“Gin--” 

Ginny raised her head to peer at Harry, who used the hand that wasn’t in her hair to further ruffle his own. She could see the two sides of his nobility warring in his eyes. He didn’t want to kick her out in the cold, but he didn’t want to disrespect her parents, who had fed and sheltered him for so many summers. 

Ginny Weasley was aware of facts. 

And the fact was she had to let her boyfriend off the hook. 

She would go home tonight, make up an excuse to her mother, save face for Harry. 

But not before she got one more kiss. 

She allowed herself to take her time with it, cupping his cheek and letting her fingers gaze across this newly grown stubble she was becoming quite fond of. One hand moved to the back of his neck, up his scalp and through his hair. Harry let out a shudder, bringing their foreheads together. Her vision of him was blurry this close, just fuzzy shapes and scar. 

“Love you,” he sighed. 

“Love you,” she murmured back. 

And then she kissed him, deep and slow, and it was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ficlet! Have a merry Christmas if you celebrate!


End file.
